The present invention concerns cosmetics to be applied on the skin such as eye shadow, rouge and pressed face powder, and the method for preparing the same. In the prior art, this type of cosmetics consisted of just a single color, and they were defective in that the make-up using them tended to become monotonous. Even though one may use a plural number of cosmetics of different colors, there appeared distinct borders between colors which have been overlayed. It was therefore impossible to achieve a free make-up with subtle combinations of colors.